Wishful Dreaming
by I'm-The-Invisible-Girl
Summary: An extra from my story 'Another'. The dream Jo has in chapter 12. Doesn't ruin the story. Slight lemon. LoganxOC. ENJOY!


**AN: Okay, so this is obviously short. But it is a dream. Jo's dream at that. Hope you like it! First lemon type story I've put up here.**

I smiled at Logan as we walked towards Stonehaven. Everyone was out, leaving us all to ourselves. I looked up at him, "So, what do you want to do now?"

He gave me a mischevous grin, "I can think of a few things," he whispered in my ear, warm breath blowing down my neck. I shivered.

"I'm sure you can," I muttered.

He grinned at me as we walked inside the house. Before I knew what was happening, Logan picked me up and kissed me, biting my lip. I hissed at the pleasure/pain.

"Sshh," Logan whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms round him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in deeply, his scent filling me up. "We need to get to the bedroom."

I nodded as he nudged my head up and started nuzzling my neck. I moaned lightly and grabbed onto his shoulders. "I love you Logan," I whispered.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pressed my back up against the wall. He kissed me hard, running his hands up my sides. His tongue licked at my lips and I opened them with a moan. We battled for a bit before I surrendered to him. As he kissed me, his hands roamed higher and brushed my breasts.

Before I could do anything he suddenly cupped them both, rubbing a thumb over my hard nipples. I gasped as pleasure ran through my body. I pulled my lips away to suck in a breath and he kissed down my neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear, leaving a mark.

He growled against my neck, nipping his way down to my collarbone. He lifted me up slightly higher and pushed against my jeans. I gasped and ground back against him to make the most delicious friction.

"God, Jo," he moaned, moving his hands down to the bottom of my shirt and rubbing my skin underneath as he moved my top up. He pulled it off and groaned at my black bra. He nuzzled between my breasts and slowly licked the top of both.

I clutched to his hair as he licked my nipple through my bra. "Ungh!" I moaned.

He growled, sending vibration throught my chest. He wrapped my legs tighter round his hips and pulled me away from the wall. He carried me up the stairs and I kissed him softly on the mouth before trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. I made my own mark on his skin, sucking and nipping.

He stumbled and knocked a few picture frames off the wall. I smiled against his skin and chuckled. He growled and kicked our bedroom door open. He slammed it closed and chucked me onto the middle of the bed.

He stalked closer and lust shot through me. He slowly dragged his jacket off and chucked it on the floor. Then he smirked at me, "Ready to sleep?"

I blinked and tried to come out of my lust daze, "Huh?"

He collapsed onto the bed besides me and draped his arm on my stomach. I turned towards him. We were so close our noses were touching. Our breaths mingled and we stared at each other for a while before I broke it.

"Your a bastard, you know that?"

"What have I done now?" He whispered as he tugged me closer.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck again and he rolled us over so I was half laying on his chest. "You got me all hot and bothered again," I said, kissing his chest.

He laughed and sat us up. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed."

I rolled my eyes and tugged off my top. I stood up and took off my jeans too. He 'helped' me out of my underwear and tugged one of his big shirts over me.

He tugged me towards him and we both fell on the bed, tangled together.

"I love you in my clothes," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"I love wearing your clothes," I whispered, resting my head on his chest. I slowly drifted off to sleep, grinning as Logan tugged me even closer and tightened his arms. I took a deep breath, locking his scent in my head.

If only it was like this forever.

**AN: I know it doesn't end how you probably expected, but Kat starts to change her clothes and I think that would be way weird if she was having dream sex with her twin. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
